danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Todd Haberkorn
|born= , , |years_active= 1994 - Present |occupations= • Actor • Voice Actor • Voice director |affiliation= • • Funimation • The Horne Agency VOX Inc. |roles= • Teruteru Hanamura • Korekiyo Shinguji }} Todd Michael Haberkorn is a Vietnamese-American actor, voice actor and voice director working for Funimation and . He is famous for roles such as Yamato Akitsuki in Suzuka, Keroro in Sgt. Frog, Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail, Death the Kid in Soul Eater and North Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers. In the Danganronpa series, he voices Teruteru Hanamura and Korekiyo Shinguji. In the Japanese dub, Teruteru and Korekiyo's voice are provided by Jun Fukuyama and Kenichi Suzumura respectively. Work on Danganronpa As Teruteru Hanamura As Korekiyo Shinguji Other Roles Some of his other credits include: Anime series - Allen Walker, Millennium Earl'' *'' - Izumo Kusanagi'' *'' - Natsu Dragneel'' *'' series - Haruka Nanase'' *'' - Ling Yao'' *'' - Italy'' *'' - Hikaru Hitachīn'' *'' - Aru Akise'' *'' '' series - Yu Tosaki *'' '' series - Akira Kaibuki, Jin Muso, Jun Lee *'' '' series - Kinji Toyama *'' '' - Firo Prochainezo *'' '' - Yūichirō Tajima *'' '' series - Satyajit Shyamalan *'' '' - Zaza *'' '' - Joseph Jobson *'' '' - Hikaru Asahina *'' '' - Kimimaro Yoga *'' '' - Takumi Nishijo *'' '' - Layfon Alseif *'' '' - Toki Fujiwara *'' '' - Shouma |Right = *'' '' - Yutaka Kono *'' '' - Kazuki Tachibana *'' '' - Truth *'' '' - Ichimokuren *'' '' series - Keisuke Takahashi *'' '' series - Shimomura *'' '' - Haruo Niijima *'' '' - Shirō Iori *'' '' - Norio Kunato *'' '' - Judar *'' '' series - Kubinashi *'' '' - Taro Urashima *'' e'' - Koza *'' '' series - Tsukune Aono *'' '' - Takatora Todo *'' '' - Jadiete *'' '' series - Hayato Mikogami *'' '' - Soichiro Hata *'' '' - Masao Murasako *'' '' - Itsuki Midoriba *'' '' - Sugou Nobuyuki/Oberon *'' '' series - Jil *'' '' series - Ayato Kirishima *'' '' - Kimihiro Watanuki }} Video Game - Sho Minazuki'' *'' series - Bismark, Micah'' *'' - Lil'Mana, Vamana'' *'' series - Yun'' *'' '' - Kaito Tachibana *'' '' - Shirotaka/Leolm *'' '' - Boldur *'' '' - Moorin, Obnoxious Singer, Some Guy, Tran Concelmo, Wilhelm *'' '' - Keith Kozlof * - Sha Lin, Lex (L-Exo Suit skin) |Right = *'' '' - Lezerem Rantile *'' '' - Xenolith *'' '' - Octa *'' '' series - Morgan (Male), Joshua, Siegbert *'' '' - Ryo Unami *'' '' - Fuse Man *'' '' - Meade *'' '' - Elf Archer *'' '' series - Jungo Torii, Junnosuke Kitagawa/Lunch *'' '' series - Rowen J. Ilbert *'' '' - Danath Trollbane, Thassarian *'' '' - Fronk, Ninja Steve }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Todd HABERKON *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'CrystalAcids': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Website': References Navigation